Good Bye
by Silver Rose Assasin
Summary: Pretty much Amy leaves. But what is the reason? Whas someone watching her? Who knows...R&R!


Silver: Hello there! This story is just something I thought of one day. I don't own Amy Rose or any of her friends. Same goes for Photograph by Nickleback.

_Song Lyrics_

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

_**Voice inside Amy's mind**_

* * *

She was packing up her stuff. A female hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose. Why was she leaving you ask? That is something only she knows. Something she wont share till she wishes to.

Amy turned on the radio at the exact moment 'Photograph' by Nickleback was on the air. She nearly bursted to tears as she listened to the song.**_ We don't have to go you know._** A voice told the young girl. _Yes we do. We have to leave._ Amy replied while continuing her pack-up. That when her photobook opeaned to a page.

_Look at this photograph _

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh _

_How did our eyes get so red _

_And what the hell is on Joey's head _

_And this is where I grew up _

_I think the present owner fixed it up _

_I never knew we'd ever went without _

_The second floor is hard for sneakin' out _

Amy smiled at the picture. It was her and her team(Cream and Big) at the beach. Amy paused her packing to look threw her photos.

_And this is where I went to school _

_Most of the time I had better things to do _

_Criminal records says I've broke in twice _

_I must have done it half a dozen times _

_I wonder if it's too late _

_Should I go back and try to graduate _

_Last man and now that it was back then _

_If I was them I wouldn't let me in _

Amy smile at all the pictures she had. **_You had alot of memories Little Princess. You could have alot more here if you stay. _**Amy sighed. _I know. But if they all want me to come back they will just have to come find me. ALL of them._

_Oh oh oh oh god I...I _

_Every memory of looking out the back door _

_I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor _

_It's hard to say, time to say it _

_Goodbye, goodbye _

The voice inside the rosey hedgehog's mind gave up. Once Amy made up her mind she wasn't going to let anything ,or anyone, stop her.

_Every memory of walking out the front door _

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for _

_It's hard to say, time to say it _

_Goodbye, goodbye _

_Remember the old arcade _

_Blew every dollar that we ever made _

_The cops seeing us hanging out _

_They said somebody went and burned it down _

She smile at the pictures of everyone taking turns singing. She then closed the book.

_We used to listen to the radio _

_And sing along with every song we know _

_We said someday we'd find out how it feels _

_To sing to more than just the steering wheel _

Amy was about to pack up the book when a picture fell out. It was of her and Sonic. The ocean blue hadgehog and her were kissing. A lone tear fell on the picture. _My first kiss..._

_Kim's the first girl I kissed _

_I was so nervous that I nearly missed _

_She's had a couple of kids since then _

_I haven't seen her since god knows when _

Amy packed the book and zipped up the zipper. After grabbing her bags she walked out her door, locked it, and walked off. Not knowing when she'd return if at all.

_Oh oh oh oh god I...I _

_Every memory of looking out the back door _

_I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor _

_It's hard to say, time to say it _

_Goodbye, goodbye _

_Every memory of walking out the front door _

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for _

_It's hard to say, time to say it _

_Goodbye, goodbye _

Once at the train station of Station Square,Amy took one last look at the city. She never heard the last of the song but she knew it by heart. As the train pulled away Amy Rose sang the last of the song.

_"I miss that town _

_I miss the faces _

_You can't erase it _

_you can't replace it _

_I miss it now _

_I can't believe it _

_So hard to stay _

_So hard to leave it _

_If I could I relive those days _

_I know the one thing that would never change... _

_Every memory of looking out the back door _

_I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor _

_It's hard to say, time to say it _

_Goodbye, goodbye _

_Every memory of walking out the front door _

_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for _

_Its hard to say, time to say it _

_Goodbye, goodbye _

_Look at this photograph _

_Everytime I do it makes me laugh _

_Everytime I do it makes me... "_

With that Amy rose was gone. Not knowing she had droped the picture of her and Sonic's kiss or that said male hedgehog picked it up and had watched her leave.

"I'll come get you Amy, it is only a matter of time..."

* * *

Silver: So how was it? I might make the sequal but I need to have it asked for. How about this: I get 10 reviews asking me to put up the sequal then I will post it up. The choice is yours. Damn that sounded stupid! 


End file.
